phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon
| original= Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon | imagem= Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon Imagem 401.jpg | legenda= Ohio Flynn, Rhode-Island Fletcher, Isabella, Candace e a mãe de Isabella correm do Colosso de Milho em chamas | temporada= 3 | produçao= 322b | transmissao= 143 | nt= 31 | historia= Jim Bernstein | es= Bernie Petterson Michael Diederich | diretor= Jay Lender | br= 26 de Fevereiro de 2012 | xdbr= 24 de Março de 2012 | eua= 20 de Janeiro de 2012 | xdeua= 16 de Janeiro de 2012 | emparelhadocom= "Agente Doof" }} Após localizar e recuperar o Amuleto de Juatchadoon, a dupla de arqueólogos aventureiros Ohio (Phineas) Flynn e Rhode Island (Ferb) Fletcher parte para a América do Sul para ajudar a Donzela Isabella encontrar o Templo Perdido de Juatchadoon e sua mãe desaparecida. No entanto, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz tem outros planos para o amuleto: despertar o colosso de milho para lhe dar o poder de destruir o mundo. Resumo do Episódio Durante o verão de 1914, os aventureiros Ohio Flynn e Rhode Island Fletcher embarcam em sua procura ao perdido amuleto de Juatchadoon na Caverna do Gigante Canibal, na Índia. Ao encontrá-lo num buraco, Rhode Island solta uma corda para que ele possa descer e obter o amuleto. Porém, a caminho da saída da caverna, eles são pegos por Norm, o mordomo robótico de um ancestral de Doofenshmirtz, que também está à procura do amuleto. Entretanto, o Abominável Homem das Neves surge e soca Norm, fazendo com que Ohio e Rhode Island sejam libertados da mão do robô e, então, saem em disparada logo em seguida. Eles pegam seu trenó e fogem em seu avião, mas Doof e Norm são perseguidos pelo abominável homem das neves. Eles aterrissam no Panamá e vão ao Posto Comercial Picareta Enferrujada para beber alguma coisa. Ao vê-los, a jornalista Candace vê uma oportunidade perfeita para documentar uma aventura dos dois aventureiros. Ohio e Rhode Island conhecem, logo em seguida, Isabella, cuja mãe foi em uma jornada para encontrar o Templo de Juatchadoon mas acaba desaparecendo. Sendo assim, ela pede a eles que vá em sua aventura para reencontrá-la. Ao saírem do posto, com um mapa dado por Isabella, Candace os segue para poder ter sua reportagem. Perry o Ornitorrinco surge e coloca seu chapéu fedora e entra no posto, onde está acontecendo uma guerra de sorvete. Ele se encontra com Major Monograma e Carl durante a reunião da Reunião da Ordem Secreta dos Cavaleiros Sem Iniciais Legais. Depois de ser aconselhado pelo major de colocar seu fez, Perry recebe sua próxima missão: deter Doofenshmirtz de chegar ao Templo de Juatchadoon. Enquanto isso, Ohio e Rhode Island, junto com Isabella e Candace, chegam no cais que dá acesso ao templo, com a ajuda do capitão Baljeet e de seu imediato Buford. Assim, os quatro vão em direção ao templo, e chegam lá após uma pequena caminhada pela selva. Depois de navegar pelo templo cheio de armadilhas, eles chegam à câmara do Colosso de Milho. Mas, ao chegar, eles são presos por uma armadilha de Doofenshmirtz, que exige a entrega do amuleto. Ao ver que Ohio não o entregará tão facilmente, Doof liberta Isabella, e se revela a Ohio como uma "traidora suja" e que também estava trabalhando com Doofenshmirtz, para o desdenho de Ohio. Ao entregar o mapa e o amuleto a Doof, ela exige que liberte sua mãe, que está dentro de um buraco. Mas ele a empurra para dentro do buraco, traindo-a. Com o amuleto, Doof acorda o Colosso de Milho. Logo em seguida, Perry faz uma entrada dramática com performance musical à câmara. Durante a música, ele liberta Ohio, Rhode Island e Candace da gaiola e Isabella e Vivian do buraco. Porém Doofenshmirtz envia o colosso em direção a Perry depois de debochar da sua tentativa falha de detê-lo. Para ajudar o ornitorrinco, Ohio chama a atenção do colosso e parte ao meio uma espiga de milho. Assim, o colosso persegue os aventureiros, que correm até a saída do templo. Perry e Doofensmirtz são deixados sozinhos na câmara. Eles lutam entre si com espigas de milho e, então, Perry usa seu fez cheio de bugigangas para pegar o amuleto das mãos de Doof. Ohio e seu grupo encontram-se encurralados pelo colosso no topo da pirâmide. Enquanto toda esperança de sair das mãos do gigante colosso são perdidas, o fez (que se tornou um mini-helicóptero) entrega o amuleto de milho a Ohio. Depois de quebrá-lo com uma pedra, o colosso estoura muita pipoca e é, consequentemente, destruído. Com o amuleto e o colosso destruídos, uma gigante fenda se abre no Panamá, enquanto o templo é auto-destruído. O templo se fragmenta e o grupo cai em um abismo aberto pela fenda, mas estava preenchido pelas águas do mar do Caribe, e, assim, eles conseguem ir à superfície e são resgatados pela embarcação de Baljeet e Buford. Enquanto eles vão em direção à civilização, Isabella solenemente se desculpa com Ohio por trai-los. Candace descobre que sua câmera está cheia de água e, em função disso, todas as suas fotos estão destruídas, e, assim, ela não poderá ter sua reportagem. Durante a sumarização de Ohio do que aconteceu durante a jornada ao templo, ele pergunta ao grupo se eles acharam estranho serem salvos por um ornitorrinco antropomorfizado, e Rhode Island diz que o mundo está cheio de mistérios que podem ser bizarros a uns e comum a outros. Mas ele estranha o fez do ornitorrinco, já que eles não estão no Egito. Transcrição Músicas *''Não Olhe Pra Baixo'' *''Perry o Ornitorrinco (Com um Fez)'' Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais É repetida a música Perry, o Ornitorrinco (Com um Fez) Frases Tradicionais Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry anda pelo posto comercial que está tendo uma briga de sorvete, e sobe as escadas, até ir para uma cortina. Informações de Fundo *O episódio ocorre em 1914. *Ao contrário de Phineas, Ohio afirma que trabalha para fins lucrativos. *Nenhuma das personagens retratadas pelos Flynn-Fletchers neste episódio parecem estar relacionados. *O fez (chapéu), na verdade, tem origem da Turquia, não do Egito. *Após cerca de uma década de trabalho, o atual Canal do Panamá foi terminado em 1914, o mesmo ano dos acontecimentos deste episódio. *Esta é a primeira vez que Isabella traiu Phineas e Ferb. *Esta é a primeira vez que Ohio (Phineas) fica realmente bravo com Isabella, o que nunca aconteceu em toda a série. *Ohio Flynn e Rhode Island Flecther são nomes dedicados aos estados de Ohio e Rhode Island nos EUA. *"Juatchadoon" tem uma pronúncia semelhante à linha "Whatcha doin'?" ("O que estão fazendo?" em inglês). Informações de Produção *Nos EUA, este é o primeiro segmento desde "Nerds Versus Nerds", que foi ao ar primeiro no Disney XD. Estreias Internacionais *26 de Fevereiro de 2012 (Disney Channel América Latina) *24 de Março de 2012 (Disney XD Espanha) *08 de Abril de 2012 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *21 de Abril de 2012 (Disney Channel Polônia) *05 de Maio de 2012 (Disney XD Polônia) *16 de Junho de 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *19 de Junho de 2012 (Disney Channel Ásia) *14 de Setembro de 2012 (Family Channel) Erros *O mapa mostrando a localização de Kathmandu retrata fronteiras modernas entre países. Em 1914, tanto Bangladesh e Paquistão eram parte da Índia britânica. *Quando Norm pega Ohio e Rhode Island, ele tinha sardas, mas quando Ohio pergunta para Doofenshmirtz por que ele estava batendo palmas lentamente, as sardas tinham desaparecido. Quando voltamos para uma vista completa da Norm, suas sardas voltam. *Quando todos estão fugindo dos ratos, o cabelo de Isabella cobre o nariz de Ohio. *Quando o tema de Perry o Ornitorrinco é tocado, Isabella é mostrada dentro da jaula com Ohio e Rhode Island, enquanto ela deveria estar presa no fosso com Vivian. Quando a cena muda de volta para o fosso, ela está lá. *Quando o tema de Perry o Ornitorrinco é tocado, a ordem de cores das dançarinas em cada lado era vermelho, rosa, vermelho, rosa. Quando a música termina, a ordem de cada lado é rosa, vermelho, rosa, vermelho. *Quando Ohio está prestes a destruir o amuleto, o seu pescoço é visto fora de suas roupas por um momento. *Durante a música, quando todos estavam caminhando no templo, em uma cena, uma parte do chapéu e do cabelo de Isabella está faltando, mas logo aparecem por completo. Este erro só pode ser notado na versão em HD do episódio. *Quando Candace abre a parte de trás da sua câmera para verificar o filme, seu braço fica atrás de seu corpo. *Quando Perry coloca seu fez, ele tira seu chapéu e o deixa com Monograma. Mais tarde, quando Perry usa os dispositivos no fez e o faz voar, ele estava usando seu chapéu debaixo do fez. No entanto, Perry poderia ter tido outro chapéu. Continuidade *É a segunda vez que Phineas, Ferb, e Doofenshmirtz estão no Himalaia ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Doofenshmirtz veste a roupa de inverno que usou em "Quem Gosta de Boliche?". *É a segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz rola para o lado de uma montanha em uma bola de neve gigante ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Um macaco que passa quando a cena muda para o Panamá, faz o mesmo som do orangotango tangerina em extinção ("Dia do Cabelo Ruim"). *Esta é a oitava vez que as orelhas de Isabella foram vistas ("Quem Joga Melhor?", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", "Rodeio de Robôs", "O Segredo do Sucesso", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!", "Meu Belo Goleiro", "Dinastia Doof"). *É a quinta vez que Phineas e Ferb (ou pelo menos as versões deles) interagem com Doofenshmirtz ("O Mago dos Desejos", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Dinastia Doof", "Excaliferb"). *A frase "Muito obrigado" é dita pela terceira vez ("Esconde-Esconde", "O Bico"). *É a terceira vez que Phineas fica irritado ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *É a segunda vez que Candace usa uma câmera como prova, mas não para flagrar ("Viagem ao Interior do Buford"). *Este é o segundo episódio que não usa o tema de Perry como uma forma instrumental ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva"). *Isabella interage com Doofenshmirtz pela quarta vez ("Chez Ornitorrinco", "O Mago dos Desejos", "Dinastia Doof"). Alusões *'Indiana Jones' - O estilo do episódio é baseado na série Indiana Jones, e o título é uma referência ao 2º filme, Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição. Os nomes Ohio e Rhode Island são referências ao fato de que Indiana é também o nome de um estado. A traição de Isabella para Phineas e Ferb é uma referência de como Elsa trai Indiana em Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada. As roupas que Doofenshmirtz usa dentro do templo são semelhantes às do Dr. Belloq de Caçadores da Arca Perdida. Além disso, Phineas e Ferb têm nomes que são semelhantes a Indiana Jones (nomes de lugares). A entrada de Perry com as "cantoras de fundo" é muito semelhante à sequência de abertura de Templo da Perdição. Ohio e Rhode Island também são perseguidos por um colosso gigante, como Indiana foi em Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida. *'Uma Aventura na África' - As roupas de Baljeet e sua postura egoísta, além de ter um barco, parecem fazer referência a Humphrey Bogart. *'Jurassic Park' - O rugido do abominável homem das neves parece com o do tiranossauro rex do filme. *'King Kong' - A ideia de Doofenshmirtz de levar o colosso de milho para Nova York para fazer um show na Broadway é a mesma que os exploradores fizeram com o gorila gigante no filme. *'MIB - Homens de Preto' - Ohio (Phineas) distrai o colosso de milho, quebrando uma espiga de milho, da mesma forma que o Agente J atrai a atenção do Bug, matando uma barata na cena da batalha final deste filme. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Ohio Flynn *Gustavo Pereira como Rhode Island Fletcher *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Mário Cardoso como Pai *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carmem Sheila como Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Clécio Souto como Norm Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:A Invenção do Passado